Neill Robertson
Name: Neill Robertson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Writing, reading, debating, organising things, the Theatre (though he doesn't partake in Drama himself), History, messing about with his car. Appearance: Neill is moderately tall, standing at around 6'2", is lanky in his body shape, 168 pounds, and tends to hunch slightly as he walks. His face is small and raccoon like; he has prominent eyebrows above dark brown, hyperopic eyes, a flattish nose that is turned up at the ends and somewhat girly rosebud lips. His chin is pointed, and he has a long, thin neck. His hair is a sandy brown colour that contrasts slightly unnervingly with his eyes, and is slightly too long such that it tends to fall into his eyes. He has really big hands, and there is a pattern of moles on his left arm that make an almost perfect hexagonal shape. His skin is fair, though he tans well in the sun. He tends to dress pretty much the same no matter what he's doing, and usually fairly smartly. At the time of his kidnap he was wearing a dark grey tee shirt with a picture of a red campervan on it with a white, fairly casual, pinstriped shirt. These were worn with brown walking trousers and Salomon walking boots. He also took the liberty of wearing an outback hat, just because they were going camping and he found one in his Dad's closet. Biography: Neill grew up as the eldest child of three. His sister, Yvonne is two years younger, and brother Sam three years younger. When Neill was eight, his parents' marriage ended in an exceptionally nasty divorce, and since then Neill and Sam have been living with their father, Brian Robertson, a contractor, while Yvonne went to live with their mother Denise, an elementary school teacher (third grade) and her new toyboy. Since the divorce, Neill and Sam have seen very little of their sister. As they got older seeing her became easier (especially as they have all ended up attending the same high school), but the time spent apart made each meeting more awkward than the last. Neill and Sam's life with their father was, and still is very relaxed. There are few rules, the washing up tends not to get done, Neill tends to confine himself to his room or the kitchen table while Sam and Brian watch sports on TV. Their relationships were always a little disjointed though, as their hobbies seemed seperate, and for the most part Sam, something of a player from a very young age, was a cause of minor embarassment to Neill. Once Neill got a licence and a car, they suddenly became close with Sam taking a great interest in Neill's banger, helping him soup it up on occasion. They would take drives out to other McDonalds' a fair distance away, just to see if the menus were any different (they weren't). Brian, busy in his job and with a side interest in model trains, was quite happy for the unexpected alone time this new relationship between his sons brought him. Following his divorce, Brian never actively sought out another romantic relationship. When Neill was in his freshman year he was out with a couple of friends from middle school that he hadn't seen for a while, learning that in that time they had picked up smoking cigarettes. Not wanting to look foolish he went along with them, accepting a cigarette and trying to pretend that it wasn't the first time he'd smoked before. The next couple of times he met up with them he continued this charade, and on one occasion saw some people from his grade. They accepted him, almost, because he had a cigarette dangling from his hand, and to this day smokes roughly a packet a week, just when socialising or when he feels particularly stressed. Neill is sometimes described as being a little self centered. Neill has found that throughout his life he has failed to make any great impact on anyone, he couldn't stop his parents from divorcing, his little brother, whom Neill feels should idolise him, instead idolises the local baseball team. His "great works of literature" and overly critical articles in the school newspaper (which he signed up for to try and make an impact) have fallen upon deaf ears to the student body. Neill has always found that other people don't really live up to expectation, having such a strong idea of perfection in himself, and as a result doesn't really trust that anyone will do anything if they are asked, and considers himself to be something of a man alone (even though he would be lost without his friends and family). He likes to make an argument. In elementary school he debated furiously against the class getting a pet hamster, and while he didn't win in the end, the general consensus was that he put up a pretty good fight in a battle that usually would have everyone agreeing on one side. Neill likes to feel that he is standing up for the underdog side, usually willing to play the Devil's Advocate even when he actually agrees with the more popular side of the debate. Some say he just likes the sound of his own voice. Another hobby of Neill's is organising events with small groups of people, particularly trips to the theatre where he will secure a cheap deal on tickets then sell them on to his friends and make an occasion of it. This was fairly popular in their sophomore and junior years but this has fallen by the wayside recently in preference of playing about with his car instead. Neill likes people to think that he is more scatty than he actually is, leaving his glasses around the place accidently on purpose, telling people that he hasn't bothered revising for the test and has only flicked through the textbook once when actually he's spent hours going over the course material, pretending he doesn't understand when it is blatantly obvious that he does. He wants people to think that he is more intelligent than he is. This behaviour is generally only noticeable to people that know him well. He also likes to appear cultured, reading classical books even though he prefers Harry Potter, and attends shows at the local theatre whenever he can (which he does actually enjoy). It is one of his dreams to go to both New York and London at some point in his life and see a famous play on Broadway and in the West End respectively. Currently, Neill is writing a novel, about which he talks about to anyone who will listen. The novel involves a vineyard in France, badly behaved vicars and German invaders, much of the detail drawn from his AP European History class. Advantages: While not being the most active specimen around (though he can run pretty fast when he's got good reason too, admittedly only in short spurts), Neill is pretty good at talking his way out of sitautions, confusing people with his excessively poncy language. He doesn't like to make too many ties to people, and doesn't trust anyone as much as he trusts himself. Neill is, despite his frills, naturally intelligent, and can think quickly. He can be affable when he tries. Disadvantages: He's incredibly annoying after a couple of minutes, tending to get people's backs up and finds it difficult to make allies. His "every man for himself" nature could also be considered a disadvantage. If he loses his glasses he probably won't be able to see the map or compass very well. Additionally, he shies away from physical exercise when he can, and will always try and talk his way out, even in situations where just running might be a better idea. He likes to smoke when stressed, which could be an issue as he only took one packet with him and a half filled lighter, seeing as he wasn't really expecting camping to be overly stressful. Designated Number: Male student no. 21 --- Designated Weapon: Skateboard Conclusion: If B021 can figure out to use his 'weapon', he might be able to outrun the position, but sooner or later (given his preference for talking, probably sooner), he's going to get cornered. At that point? I don't like Mr. Robertson's chances. Easy out. The above biography is as written by xylophonefairy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: xylophonefairy Kills: None Killed By: Liam Brooks Collected Weapons: Skateboard (assigned weapon), Drip Stand Allies: Brendan Wallace, Robert Barron, Raymond Dawson, Rachel Gettys Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Neill, in chronological order Pre-Game: *Homework: Last Resort of the Bored *Running Like A Headless Chicken *Jamaican Blues *9 Out of 10 Students Say Statistics Sucks V4: *Filling prescriptions *Going Round in Circles *The Magi *Don't Fear The Reaper *Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly *Bloodgarden Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Neill Robertson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Love this guy, the guy who I will always remember as the guy who trash-talked Monty Pondsworth. - Inky *Oddly enough, Neill's epic, character-defining moment came in pregame. He stood up to Monty Pondsworth, school bully, and then zipped out of the cafeteria. It was probably one of the most heroic things done in pregame, and it immediately established Neill's personality, attitude, and bravery. Unfortunately, Neill just never hit that same height in-game. He was part of a group whose overall issues I've already bemoaned, and, like his allies, Neill was a well-written, interesting character who just never got to do much of anything. Their threads were pretty slow, and they spent most of their time talking about how to escape and realizing that there wasn't any clear and evident way to do so. Neill's death, then, was kind of disappointing because he was a guy I really did like, a character I cared a lot about from pregame, but his story just didn't really engage in V4 proper. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students